Tragic OutlawQueen
by Aelynb
Summary: Conjunto de One-Shots concentrados en el ship OutlawQueen y/o Regina. Las historias en su mayoría tendrán acontecimientos tragicos... No todas, solo la mayor parte. (Abierto a sugerencias)
1. SOLEDAD

**Hola, sé que tengo dos fics por actualizar, pero esto ya lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho tiempo y tenía muchas ganas de publicarlo.**

 **Aquí básicamente serán OS OutlawQueen con historias un poco trágicas, no sé cada cuánto tiempo subiré capítulo, pero será más rápido que en mis otros fics.**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste. (Es AU)**

* * *

 **SOLEDAD.**

 _Es tan misterioso el país de las lágrimas_

 _nunca amanece siempre es tarde_

 _una hoguera siempre arde_

 _melancólicas llamas danzando_

 _las aves siempre están emigrando_

 _sin saber a dónde van_

 _ni cuándo volverán_

 _los árboles siempre están vestidos de otoño_

 _en sus bosques se pierde el amante bisoño_

 _toda melodía suena a nostalgia_

 _como la rapsodia de la cardialgia_

 _cada día de la semana_

 _la cara contra la ventana_

 _presionando las lágrimas contra el cristal_

 _esperando y viviendo para esperar_

 _la cabeza en nubes flotantes..._

Las lágrimas adornaban su pálido y ojeroso rostro... Estaba sola, su hijo adoptivo la odiaba tanto, que decidió regresar a vivir con su madre biológica. Y Robin, su "alma gemela" la había dejado al enterarse de que su ex esposa tenía una enfermedad terminal.

Eran las 2:58 de la madrugada, se sentía terriblemente cansada, pero no podía dormir, lloraba descontroladamente por sentirse tan vacía, tan sola.

Su vida había sido así desde la muerte de su primer amor; triste, sin sentido. Cada persona que amaba moría o la abandonaba. Cada vez que llenaba ese vacío, la dejaban y lo hacían más grande. Sentía que se ahogaba con el peso de su propia soledad.

Eso no era vivir, para ella cada día eran como 24 horas más de tortura.

Tenía dos semanas sin comer, por lo que tuvo algunos problemas para levantarse de la cama, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, sin dejar de llorar, abrió la llave de la bañera y se sentó en un banco a esperar que el agua caliente la llenara, mientras se veía en el espejo.

Ni siquiera se reconocía, su piel estaba desgastada, sus ojeras llegaban a sus mejillas y su cabello estaba largo y enredado. Su corazón dio una punzada al recordar a la hermosa joven que había sido antes, siempre sonriendo a pesar de sus problemas, antes de que Daniel muriera... Antes de que su vida se desmoronara frente a sus ojos. Llegó a pensar que todo volvería a ser como antes cuando conoció a Robin, era como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, todo era perfecto hasta que Marian llamó para informar de su enfermedad, fue ahí cuando todo se vino abajo de nuevo.

Ya no le quedaba nadie, ciertamente no tenía esperanzas para volver a ser feliz. ¿Entonces para qué seguir? ¿Para qué pretender que todo está bien, cuando no lo esta?. Cerró la llave y el agua dejó de caer, abrió el botiquín que se encontraba sobre el lavamanos y tomó un pequeño bote blanco con pastillas para dormir; vacío el contenido en su mano, para después echarlo a su boca, cuando logró que las pastillas pasaran por su garganta se quitó las pocas prendas que traía y entró a la bañera. Recargo su cabeza en la orilla y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo poco a poco ese dolor iba desapareciendo de su pecho... Y sonrió, antes de perderse totalmente en el sueño, sintiéndose libre de dolor.

 _Ay país de las lágrimas cuyos habitantes_

 _se alimentan de suspiros y sueños heridos_

 _siguen huellas de pasos perdidos_

 _viajeros sin equipajes que vuelan a mil mundos_

 _sin atravesar los muros_

 _los pájaros siguen volando al sur_

 _pero ninguno vuelve con ramitas de abedul_

 _aquí reina un misterio_

 _que los extranjeros no toman en serio_

 _ellos hablan de sonreir, de amar la vida_

 _nos acusan de locos, depresivos, suicidas_

 _tienen los pies muy grandes para andar en mis zapatos_

 _no comprenden ni el silencio de los gatos_

 _sales de casa con cara de contento_

 _pero las lágrimas más amargas fluyen hacia adentro_

 _afuera de las fronteras hay fiesta_

 _y aquí es la hora de la siesta…._

* * *

 **Les agradecería mucho si me dejan reviews para saber qué les parece. Acepto sugerencias, pero les recuerdo que son,en su mayoría HISTORIAS TRÁGICAS .**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. EL DOLOR DE CABEZA

**Hola, ya les traigo este nuevo OS, el cuál se me ocurrió justamente ayer. Lamento la espera, pero como ya muchos sabrán... No soy muy rápida en esto de actualizar.**

* * *

 **EL DOLOR DE CABEZA**

 ** _"Nadie puede explicarnos el dolor, su ilimitado alcance ni sus profundidades enigmáticas. Nadie nos puede descubrir el vacío que deja en el mismo centro de nuestro ser, un vacío que nada lo llena."_**

 **-Ruth Coughlin**

 **La conocí algunos años atrás en una pizzería de New York...**

Era viernes en la noche, había quedado de presentarme a cantar en un pequeño bar, no muy lejos de mi casa, pero los dueños cancelaron de último momento y quedé desocupado el resto del día. Estaba dispuesto a quedarme en casa a dormir, pero sentía cierta inquietud que no me dejaba en paz, así que decidí por ir al negocio de mi mejor amigo.

Me encontraba en la barra del local ordenando una pizza portuguesa cuando escuche una fuerte carcajada tan solo unos metros detrás de mí, voltee para ver quién era y alcancé a ver tres mujeres caminando hacia mi dirección una rubia, otra pelirroja, pero la última fue la que captó mi atención, era morena de piel porcelana y ojos almendra. El trío paró justo a lado mío y llamó al encargado, pero por suerte él no las escuchó y como todo buen hombre decidí ayudarles.

-John!- Grité y él volteó al escuchar su nombre -Las señoritas intentan darte su orden- Dije señalándolas.

-¡Las atiendo en un segundo, chicas!- respondió John desde el lado contrario.

Las tres me miraron, sonrieron y asintieron en señal de agradecimiento, para luego seguir en su plática. Pero una de ellas (la que me interesaba, para ser exacto) se separó de su pequeño grupo y me habló -No era necesario, pero gracias.

-No hay problema, es amigo mío, hasta podrían llevarse una pizza gratis si se lo pido.

Comenzó a reír -Regina Mills- dijo y estiró una mano, la cual yo estreche con gusto.

-Robin Locksley, a tu servicio.

* * *

A partir de esa fecha no perdimos contacto, comenzamos a salir en citas grupales que incluían a las mujeres que la acompañaban aquel día en la pizzería (las cuales resultaron ser sus hermanas: Zelena y Emma), Regina y yo.

Éramos amigos muy cercanos, así que después de un año de conocernos y haberme dado cuenta que era el amor de mi vida, le pedí que fuera mi novia de una manera muy cliché y con ayuda de sus hermanas.

-¡Deberías de llenar la casa con rosas y notitas de papel!- Sugirió Zelena eufórica.

-Ewww, no- Contestamos Emma y yo al unísono -Eso sería demasiado cursi.

-Ustedes no saben nada del amor- Dijo, dejándose caer en uno de los costosos sillones de la casa de su madre -Pero lo que sí les sugiero es que se apuren a pensar, porque mi madre y Regina ya no tardan en llegar, solo fueron a sacar una cita con el médico.

-Lo tengo!- Grité y ambas voltearon a mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos -Mañana iremos a la feria ¿Recuerdan?- Ellas asintieron -Bueno, todos sabemos que a Regina le encanta subirse a la rueda dela fortuna, entonces... Podría pagarle al encargado que la pare justo en la cima, y ya que estemos ahí le entregaré un ramo de rosas y le pediré ser mi novia. ¿Qué opinan?

Emma rió levemente y me miró seria -¿Y cómo demonios planeas subir un ramo de rosas sin que ella lo note, genio?

-Oh!- Exclamé rascándome la cabeza -No lo había pensado.

-No me digas...

-Bueno, pues no necesito algo tan extravagante. Lo único que me mantiene preocupado es su posible respuesta, no sé qué haré si dice que no.

Ambas suspiraron con pesadez -Deja de decir estupideces, Robin. Ella está enamorada de ti desde que te vio.

Y antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de la mansión se abrió, dando paso a la señora Cora, seguida por Regina que en cuanto me vio corrió a abrazarme -Robin! No sabía que ibas a venir.

-Si, bueno... Yo solo quería saber como estabas.

Su cara cambió totalmente y esbozó una sonrisa triste -Solo son los dolores de cabeza otra vez, seguro que el doctor me dará unas pastillas y todo estará bien.

-Estás segura, Gina?

-Si, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Muy bien, entonces me voy... Pero las veo mañana en la feria- Dije mirando a las tres.

-Si- Contestaron.

-Hasta luego, señora Cora- me despedí y salir del lugar.

* * *

Llegué a la feria a las ocho de la noche, Zelena me había enviado un mensaje diciendo _"vamos para allá, espero que ya esté todo listo"._

Esperé aproximadamente 15 minutos y cuando las vi a lo lejos, me paré en el punto acordado. Emma y Zelena acercaron a Regina hasta mi, desconcertandola un poco. Me giré rápidamente para darle unos cuantos dólares a un señor que instantáneamente me entregó un pesado ramo de rosas y puso la canción acordada: "All of me"

 _ **What would I do without your smart mouth**_

 _ **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_

 _ **You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

 _ **What's going on in that beautiful mind**_

 _ **I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

 _ **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright...**_

En cuanto el primer verso terminó me acerqué y me puse de rodillas frente a ella y estire el ramo que ella sostuvo con sus manos temblorosas y los ojos cristalizados.

-Regina...- Le tomé la mano que aún tenía libre y proseguí -Me enamoré de ti desde que mis ojos cayeron en ti, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, por dentro y por fuera... Y... Si aceptas ser mi novia, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

En cuanto terminé con mi discurso ella soltó mi mano y se cubrió la boca, pero comenzó a asentir frenéticamente, me levanté y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, mientras quedábamos envueltos por el coro de la canción.

 _ **Cause all of me**_

 _ **Loves all of you**_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_

 _ **all your perfect imperfections**_

 _ **Give your all to me**_

 _ **I'll give my all to you**_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning**_

 _ **even when I lose I'm winning**_

 _ **Cause I give you all of me**_

 _ **and you give me all of you...**_

Y entonces la besé, después de tanto esperar por ese momento, por fin llegó.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años y nuestra relación era cada vez mejor, cada día me sentía más enamorado de Regina Mills, era la mujer de mi vida... Decidimos mudarnos juntos a pesar de la desaprobación de su madre, pero no podíamos estar separados el uno del otro, así que Cora terminó cediendo.

Nuestra vida era lo más cercano que se puede tener a la perfección, ambos teníamos un buen empleo, nos llevábamos bien y nos amábamos mutuamente, pero un día toda esa felicidad que habíamos construido se comenzó a venir abajo en pedazos muy pequeños...

Era Sábado en la mañana yo me encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y Regina permanencia arriba aun dormida. La noche anterior había tenido migraña, a la que ambos dejábamos pasar sin prestarle atención, debido a que esta era tan frecuente que ya estábamos acostumbrados.

De pronto escuché un grito proveniente de la habitación, apagué el fuego de la estufa y salí corriendo para revisar a Regina.

Cuando entré al cuarto mi corazón se aceleró. Regina estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con ambas manos ensangrentadas y tapándose la nariz, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

Estaba aterrorizado con la imagen frente a mi, corrí hasta ella y la tomé en mis brazos, rápidamente agarré mi celular y salimos ambos rumbo al hospital.

Cuando bajamos del auto su sangre ya había manchado casi toda su pijama y una mínima parte de mi camiseta, Regina estaba completamente pálida, tenía los ojos casi cerrados y entre balbuceos me decía que estaba asustada. Le acaricié el cabello y le besé la frente mientras que un par de pasantes se acercaban con una camilla. Se la llevaron a no sé dónde y me mandaron a la sala de espera. Inmediatamente llamé a mis cuñadas y les di la ubicación del hospital, 30 minutos después pude verlas a ambas entrar apresuradamente con Cora siguiéndoles el paso.

Emma comenzó a llorar al ver las manchas de sangre que cubrían mi camiseta -¿¡Pero qué demonios pasó, Robin!?- Gritó y Zelena, también con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a abrazarla mientras Cora solo me miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Yo... Yo no...- Sentí un par de gotas recorrer lentamente mis mejillas -Yo no lo sé, ella de pronto comenzó a sangrar sin parar- Contesté hundiendo mi cara entre mis manos.

De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro y de reojo vi a Cora pasar su mano por mi espalda intentando reconfortarme, pero eso solo me provocó romper en llanto. Yo amaba a Regina y verla en ese estado me había dejado bastante preocupado.

Estuvimos un par de horas esperando por cualquier clase de información, hasta que finalmente salió un médico, bastante joven. -¿Familiares de Reina Mills?

-Si?- Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo -¿Cómo está?

-La paciente se encuentra estable, probablemente hoy mismo sea dada de alta, ya que no se encontró el origen de la hemorragia. Pueden pasar a verla si así lo desean.

Intercambiamos miradas, incrédulos -¿Todos a la vez?

-Si, sigan por este pasillo, es la habitación 815.

-Gracias.

* * *

La semana siguiente marchó bien, quería que Regina se sintiera más consentida por mi, así que la llevé a las mejores tiendas que pude pagar, primero a una de ropa, después a una de lencería y por último a una de zapatos. Compramos todo lo que pudimos y ella estaba totalmente feliz.

Durante los siguientes meses nos hicimos costumbre ir a bailar, a cenar, al cine o de compras, pero siempre teníamos que regresar temprano a casa gracias a los fuertes dolores de cabeza que tenía Regina.

-Gina, ya te he dicho que esos dolores no son normales- Dije exasperado.

-Si lo son, a cualquiera le pasa- Respondió mientras presionaba la almohada contra su cabeza.

Me senté a un lado de ella y comencé a acariciar su espalda -Te sacaré un cita con el médico, no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no.

Se giró para abrazarme y pude notar que estaba llorando por el dolor. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y acurrucó la cabeza en mi cuello, mientras yo apretaba su diminuto cuerpo contra el mío.

La cita la obtuvimos algunos meses después en donde sólo hicieron un chequeo y posteriormente nos ordenaron hacerle unas pruebas de sangre y unas placas. Estas se hicieron y esperamos otros cuatro meses para recibir la llamada del médico, pidiendo nuestra presencia "urgentemente".

Cuando llegamos una enfermera nos ayudó a llegar hasta la oficina del doctor, quien nos abrió la puerta con algo de nerviosismo y nos pidió pasar y tomar asiento.

Regina y yo estábamos tomados de la mano mientras el doctor hablaba sobre estadísticas, enfermedades y tratamientos. No entendimos a donde iba todo aquello, hasta que escuché las palabras "Tumor cerebral". En ese momento pude ver todo en cámara lenta; Regina saltó en su propio asiento, llevándose la mano derecha a su boca y dándome un apretón con la izquierda.

Quería que alguien apareciera y nos sacara de esa horrible pesadilla... Pero nadie lo hizo. Nadie lo hizo porque esa era la realidad.

Regina rompió en llanto y yo... Bueno, yo estaba a nada de hacerlo también.

El doctor nos miró y dijo -Los tumores del cerebro y la médula espinal benignos crecen y hacen presión en las áreas cercanas del cerebro. Muy pocas veces se diseminan a otros tejidos y pueden recidivar- Hizo una pausa y continuó -Y los tumores del cerebro y la médula espinal malignos tienden a crecer rápido y diseminarse a otros tejidos del cerebro- Miró a Regina -Tú tienes uno maligno, por lo que te tenemos que realizar varios estudios y comenzar a tratarlo desde lo antes posible.

Ella asintió limpiándose las lágrimas. La abracé y susurré -Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Todo el siguiente año nos la pasábamos casi diariamente en el hospital, ya que necesitan varias pruebas para tratar el tumor. Regina había perdido el color, las ojeras casi consumían su cara y estaba bajando dramáticamente de peso. Pero puedo asegurar que aún así, era la mujer más hermosa habitando la Tierra.

Una vez que tuvieron las pruebas necesarias y fuimos todos a la oficina del doctor encargado de Regina.

-Bueno, ya localizamos la parte en donde se encuentra el tumor y puedo decirles que si lo hacemos rápido, aún será posible removerlo.

Cora esbozó una sonrisa y tomó la mano de Regina -Es en serio, doctor?

-Pero tengo que decirles que las posibilidades de tener éxito, no son muy altas, la paciente correrá el riesgo de morir en la sala de operaciones, y ese riesgo es bastante alto.

-Pero con esa operación se curará, verdad?- Volvió a preguntar la señora.

-Si todo sale bien, si.- Sacó un par de papeles de un portafolio y los entregó a Regina -Esos son los papeles que tienes que firmar para aceptar la cirugía.

-Fírmalos, hija.

Regina se cruzó de brazos -No. Eso no es seguro, prefiero quedarme así, algunas veces se han curado solos- Volteó a verme seria y dijo -Sácame de aquí, Robin.

El doctor nos recetó unas pastillas para calmar el dolor de Regina, pero estas eran muy caras, por lo que cierto día tuve que salir de la ciudad para cantar en un lugar que pagaría suficiente para comprar un bote de 30 píldoras.

Me despedí una infinidad de veces de Regina y le prometí volver la mañana siguiente.

La presentación me hizo ganar más de lo esperado, por lo que esa noche dormí feliz.

A las cinco de la madrugada, el tono incesante del teléfono me despertó, conteste y me respondió Zelena deshecha en llanto, diciéndome que Regina estaba de nuevo en el hospital.

Llegué allá lo más rápido que pude y me dejaron pasar a la habitación de Gina, ella estaba dormida, pero alrededor estaban Emma, Zelena y Cora, las tres llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunté alterado.

Emma corrió a abrazarme -Dicen que ya no hay esperanza, el doctor la dará de alta para que la llevemos a casa y así ella p... Ella... Morir...- Su propio llanto no la dejo continuar.

Cora me miró con el semblante duro -Regina se encuentra en la etapa cuatro, Robin. Los doctores dicen que lo único que nos queda es esperar.

-No!- Grité -NO! NO! N... No- Me abalancé sobre el pálido cuerpo de Regina y la abrace tan fuerte como pude -Ella no- dije entre sollozos.

El doctor apareció unos minutos después y nos entregó los expedientes de Regina, después de explicarle que iba a morir. Esa noche fue terrible, ni siquiera podía pensar en mi propia vida sin Regina, ella era mi luz, mi fuerza, mi felicidad... _Regina Mills era mi vida._ No dormí, pensando que si lo hacía ella se iba a ir y yo no podría despedirme.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano y arreglé unas maletas, las subí al carro y posteriormente llamé a mi suegra y mis cuñadas, tomé a Regina en brazos y la acomode en el asiento del copiloto.

Las llevé a la playa, el lugar favorito de Regina. Veíamos a los demás divertirse desde la arena. Tomé mi cámara fotográfica y enfoque a Gina, quien se cubrió rápidamente la cara con ambas manos.

-Quiero una foto tuya- Dije dándole un beso.

-Mmm... Pero no me veo bien- Respondió con su gesto serio.

Me quedé mirándola, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de su persona. Quería tomarle una foto sonriendo, pero obtener más que lo de un simple "sonríe" o "di whisky"... Yo quería una sonrisa sincera y descubrí un método eficaz.

-Hey... Regina- Dije para llamar su atención, y justamente cuando la vi voltear le dije -Te amo- y fue entonces que logré capturar la sonrisa más bella de todas.

El día transcurrió y todos estábamos sentados en la arena, cuando de pronto, como que si lo hubiese presentido con anticipación, Regina nos dijo -Los amo a todos- Yo la abracé y se recargo en mi hombro. Vimos como el sol se iba ocultando en el horizonte y cuando menos lo esperé, sentí un profundo dolor en el pecho que se recorrió por todo mi cuerpo. Por inercia voltee a ver a Regina y noté que tenía los ojos cerrados -Regina...- Dije susurrándole al oído, y comencé a sentir mis mejillas inundarse de lágrimas.

Cora miró a su hija y se tapó la boca para no gritar, abrazó a Zelena y Emma, quienes comenzaron a llorar al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Por lo tanto, yo... Solo abracé con más fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de Regina, ahogando mi llanto en su cuello.

 _ **"No esperes el luto del mañana, para reconocer la importancia de quienes están hoy en tu vida"**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

* * *

 _ **Les dejaré el link de la pagina de dónde saqué la información de los tumores. No les quita mucho tiempo darle una leída: .gov/espanol/tipos/cerebro/paciente/tratamiento-cerebro-adultos-pdq**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho. No duden en COMENTAR por favor quiero saber sus opiniones. (Lamento cualquier horror ortográfico que pueda aparecer por ahí)**

 **Jossedith1.** _Gracias por dejar tu review, lamento haberte hecho esperar, espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado._

 **akira02165642.** _Me alegra que te guste, espero que continúes leyendo._

 **FraiseDandelion.** _Hola! Me alegra que te guste, yo también soy muy fan de la tragedia y pues... quería probar un poco._


	3. ¿HERMANA? (Especial Halloween)

Hola :) Les quiero agradecer MUCHÍSIMO a aquellos que han estado leyendo y siguiendo el fic, en serio que aportan mucho, más con los comentarios.

Hoy quise (mi mamá me dio la idea) publicar un capítulo "especial" de Halloween. Espero que les guste porque nunca había escrito nada así y para ser honesta, no quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado, pero en fin... Disfrutenlo.

* * *

 **¿HERMANA?**

POV. Regina

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he sido una buena niña, saco buenas calificaciones, hago mis deberes y siempre obedezco a mi madre, aunque no siempre esté de acuerdo con lo que ella dice.

Mi madre siempre ha tenido un temperamento serio, rara vez llega a sonreir. Todo el tiempo la pasa enojada, antes pensaba que era por mi padre, ya que la pasaban peleando, pero cuando él murió ella continuó igual. Después comencé a creer que era por mi culpa, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era nadie más que ella. Ese era su carácter. Ella decidía ser así.

Al ser una niña de diez años me daba miedo hacer algo mal, temía que cualquier cosa que yo hiciera le molestara. Pero ahora, a mis 15 años, ya he aprendido a vivir así. En fin, eso es otra cosa. El punto es que unos meses después de cumplir once años, comencé a sentir algo... O alguien. Era una presencia que me acompañaba día y noche. Pero parecía cobrar fuerza cuando mi madre estaba cerca. No quise tomarle mucha importancia, tal vez solo eran ideas mías, así que continué mi vida como si nada pasara, estaba segura que tarde o temprano esa extraña sensación de alguien observandome se iría. Pasaron dos años, y justamente el día de mi cumpleaños entré a la cocina para buscar una vela, ya que la luz se había ido y yo me encontraba sola en casa. Estaba buscando en uno de los cajones cuando la encontré, tomé el encendedor que se encontraba en el mismo lugar y encendí el pabilo. La vela no alumbró mucho, pero alcancé a ver una silueta frente a mi, tan solo unos centímetros más alta que yo. Di un salto hacía atrás y la vela cayó al suelo, apagándose en cuestión de segundos. Me dio tanto miedo que salí corriendo y subí a mi habitación, abalanzandome a la cama. Comencé a llorar después de un rato, tenía mucho miedo y no por pensar que alguien había entrado a la casa. Sino porque sabía que no había nadie adentro más que yo. Tres horas después la luz regresó y 10 minutos más tarde escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse, seguido de la voz de mi madre anunciando que ya estaba en casa, baje las escaleras y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta ella, sorprendiendola con un abrazo y hundiendo mi cara llena de lágrimas en su hombro. Le conté lo que había pasado y dijo que era mi imaginación, que necesitaba dormir más temprano para no tener ese tipo de alucinaciones.

Curiosamente al día siguiente, me encontraba sola de nuevo y la luz volvió a irse, parecía tratarse de un deja vú, lo cual me aterraba. Pero igual fui a la cocina, a oscuras, busque la vela, el encendedor, y los encendí, sintiendo la presencia de esa persona, miré alrededor, pero no vi a nadie, solo escuché un paso y la flama de la vela se apagó, como si alguien le hubiera soplado. Me dio pánico, pero de todas formas me quedé ahí y encendí de nuevo el pabilo. Mantuve la vista en la flama, evitando mirar hacia cualquier otra parte, veía la pequeña llama titilar y cuando dejo de hacerlo, voltee para enfrente, con más seguridad, fue entonces que la vi.

Una adolescente pelirroja se encontraba parada enfrente de mi, para mi desgracia llevaba un vestido amarillento, roto y cubierto con manchas de sangre seca y tierra. Sentía que sus ojos verdosos me atravesaban y su sonrisa me hacía sentir menos fuerza y más horror. No supe qué hacer, comencé a llorar, pero no podía irme, me aterraba la idea de que si intentaba correr, ella se abalanzaría sobre mi. Permanecí mirándola, haciéndome la fuerte, de pronto se acercó y sopló a la vela, apagandola una vez más. Cuando me vi sola en la oscuridad, salí corriendo igual la vez anterior. A partir de esa noche, la seguí viendo en todas partes, pero ella no se me acercaba, solo me veía desde lejos, las únicas veces que ella se paraba junto a mi, era cuando mi mamá estaba en casa, parecia estarme protegiendo de ella. No me gustaba su presencia, pero terminé acostumbrándome a ella, a su pesada mirada que me seguía por todas partes, a sus ruidos extraños y a sus gritos nocturnos. Todo esto iba bien, hasta hace dos noches... Hace dos noches me habló por primera vez en todo este tiempo. Pero lo que me dijo, me dejó bastante inquieta, porque...

Mi hermana dice que mi mamá la mató, pero mi madre dice que no tengo ninguna hermana...

¿A quién debería creerle?

* * *

 **Si... Ahí termina /.\**

¿Qué les pareció? Sean honestos! Daré créditos a una página de Facebook llamada "Bitch please" porque ahí fue donde publicaron la última frase que me inspiró xD (Mi hermana dice que mi mamá la mató, pero mi madre dice que no tengo ninguna hermana).

Dejen sus comentarios! POR FAVOR. Yo sé que siempre les digo lo mismo, pero siento que cuando no dejan su opinión, es como si no les gustara D: (Mandenme sus usuarios de Twitter, yo sé que quieren. El mio es *con el arroba* AelynSB)

Oh! También quería saber si hay alguien por aqui que me pueda ayudar a traducir estos OS a inglés? Porfa.

Well... Happy Halloween you all! Have fun and be safe. :*

 **jossedith1** : Gracias por comentar. Lo siento! Yo también sufrí demasiado al escribirlo, pero quedé muy contenta con el resultado. Ojalá continúes leyendo.

Y me harías muy feliz si me mandas lo tuyo!

Besos :*


End file.
